


Easter Cookies

by rvaleardis



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Easter Cookies, Established Relationship, M/M, Short One Shot, Silly, based on a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvaleardis/pseuds/rvaleardis
Summary: Based on the following prompt:Person A is baking holiday cookies, and Person B keeps sneaking either the cookies or the dough. Person A can’t figure out why there’s less than there should be. They also don’t notice how stuffed Person B is.Merlin had a long day and decided Easter cookies were the right fix.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I saw the prompt and thought of this. Hope you guys like it!  
> Thank you to everyone who has read/given kudos/commented on my fics!!!!!!

Merlin has had a long day. First, his shipment of new books was late, then his only register was giving him issues. Once all issues were resolved, Merlin felt like his head was going to explode. He needed to let off some steam. He decided to stop by the grocery store on his way home and purchase everything he could find for baking cookies.

 _I can’t wait to get started._  Merlin thought as he arrived home.

“Hello, love. How was work?” Arthur greets him as soon as he gets in the door. Arthur helps with the bags and heads to the kitchen.

“Long day?” He says after seeing what the bags held.

“Definitely a long day. Need to unwind. I’m going to shower and then I’ll get started.”

“I ordered Chinese just before you got here, it should be here soon.”

Merlin sighed in relief. He didn’t have to cook!

“I could kiss you. Actually, I will. Get over here.”

Arthur laughed and happily obliged. Arthur always thought that kissing Merlin was something he could never get tired of. He loved that mouth, whether it was kissing it or listening to the banter falling from those lips. Anything to do with Merlin was perfect in Arthur’s books.

Kissing almost turned to extra fun times but they were interrupted by a knock.

They parted and Arthur made way for the door.

“It’s the food.”

“Ok, I’m going to shower. Back in a sec.”

 

After showering and eating Merlin got started. He went to separate his ingredients and Arthur sat down in the breakfast nook, watching Merlin.

“So, are you going to bake Easter cookies? If yes, what kind of Easter cookies?”

“I am going to bake Easter themed cookies. I was thinking of using the egg-shaped cookie cutter and the bunny one. I think we have a flower one I could use too.” Merlin decided to look for it.

“I’m making lemon shortbread cookies and maybe the peanut butter ones you like. I was also looking to experiment a little. We have a fully stocked baking pantry plus I got more things today. I’m going to do a quick search Aha!” Merlin found two flower cookie cutters in a drawer.

“Yeeeeeess! I love your peanut butter cookies. Can’t get enough of your nuts.” Arthur says with a smug grin. Merlin just glared at him.

““Can’t get enough of your nuts?” Really?” Arthur shrugged his shoulders and continued watching Merlin.

Merlin got his laptop and decided to see if he could find a third cookie recipe to incorporate in what was to become the Easter themed bake-a-thon. He decided to make raspberry cream sugar cookies.

 _Flower shaped_ _sugar cookies with raspberry cream in the middle? Perfect!_ Merlin thought. He left the laptop open on the recipe and got to work.

“Found your third recipe?”

“Yes, I’ll be making raspberry cream sugar cookies in the shape of these lovely flowers. What cookie cutter do you want for you peanut butter ones?”

“The bunny one, I’ll feel the Easter holiday spirit with that one the most.”

“You’ll feel the Easter holiday spirit? And people say I’m the weird one.”

Arthur glared at Merlin and threw a balled up napkin at him.

“Enough talking, get to baking, sir!” Merlin laughed and got his baking apron. Arthur had gotten it as a joke but Merlin thought it fit him well. It was a light blue apron with white letters that read **Behold! The Baking Wizard!**

 

Merlin was getting ready to put his first batch of cookies in the oven when he saw that the amount on the baking sheet seemed disproportionate to a number of cookies the dough would give.

 _Strange. Maybe I misread the amounts._ Merlin shrugged it off and made sure to put the timer. He then started on the second set of cookies. He didn’t notice that Arthur had two spoonfuls of dough in a small bowl.

The timer let Merlin know that the first two sets of peanut butter cookies were done and he took them out. He prepared the lemon cookies on the sheet and turned to put them in the oven. He didn’t notice that Arthur now had stuffed two cookies in his mouth and took three more. He left with a bowl, on one hand, three cookies on the other and two cookies in his mouth.

Once he was ready to place the fifth set of cookies in the over, he noticed he was missing some cookies and that the dough for the third set of cookies was lower than he thought. He tried to ignore it but saw that the first set of cookies, the peanut butter ones, was missing a cookie or two.

 _Arthur!_ Merlin set the cookies in the oven and left the others cool before going to see where Arthur had gotten too.

Merlin took light steps and made his way to Arthur’s office. He opened the door slowly and as quiet as he could. Inside he found the reason to his low baked good count

Arthur was too busy stuffing his face with a peanut butter cookie and making sure the dough on a spoon he had taken didn’t fall. Merlin waited until he had the spoon in his mouth to let him know he was there.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Merlin shouted. Arthur, caught red-handed, jumped in his chair and almost choked on the spoonful of cookie dough.

“Merlin!” Although what was heard was something along the lines of “Murin”. His mouth was stuffed, he looked like a squirrel who had too many nuts in his mouth.

Merlin out his hands on his hips and started tapping his foot.

“What do you have to say for yourself, you thief of baked goods?”

Arthur swallowed and had the decency to look sheepish.

“I really like your goodies.” He said.

Merlin shook his head and tried to look as menacing as possible.

“Stay out of my kitchen or you will pay!”

This made Arthur laugh and say “I’m not afraid of you, _Mer_ lin.”

“Are you sure? I think your Miranda series collection would have something else to say.”

Arthur’s laughter died and his face was deadly serious.

“Don’t. You. Dare.”

“Then stay out of my kitchen and away from my baking until I say so!” Merlin returned to the kitchen and continued baking.

 

Once all the baked goods were finished, Merlin went to Arthur’s office and knocked before entering. Arthur had on his reading glasses, which he despised, and seemed to be doing some sort of work thing.

“Okay, I’m all done now. You can have some cookies if you want.”

Arthur took off his glasses and stood up.

“Thank you, oh gracious baking wizard,” Arthur said sarcastically while walking towards Merlin.

“Either eat or shut up you sarcastic prat.”

“My my Merlin, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?”

“Oh, I’ll show you what I can do with my mouth.”

This sentence prompted Arthur to drag Merlin to the bedroom, baked goods forgotten.

**_Fin_ **

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Merlin. All mistakes are my own.


End file.
